There has been a recent worldwide increase in cherry production, with 2009 crop production reaching two million metric tons (World Sweet Cherry Review, Belrose, Inc., Pullman, Wash., 2009). Factors such as fluctuating winter temperatures, spring frosts, rain-induced fruit cracking, and bird losses make cherry production challenging. Similar challenges are present in other fruit crops, including plum, peach, nectarine, apple, and pear crops. Thus, there is a need for methods to improve fruit production and fruit quality.